<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He, on his Heat by Banshee27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558879">He, on his Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee27/pseuds/Banshee27'>Banshee27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King and The Prince [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Keigo, Atoryo - Freeform, Keigo on heat, M/M, Molestation, Omega Ryoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee27/pseuds/Banshee27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seigaku boys tennis club was currently on a training camp in Karuizawa. Atobe Keigo wasn't really fond of his pair, Echizen Ryoma. Not informing him ahead of time thus decided to follow him to Karuizawa. He, who was on heat, wasn't aware of it and had stuck to his pair's side. After being left alone with his pair in the room, he wasn't himself when he forced his way on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King and The Prince [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He, on his Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the Extra part during “The Narcissist King on his heat” chapter. Also, there will be more Lemons. Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, I'll go talk with Coach Ryuzaki." Echizen heard Fuji respond to him, and thanked his senpai while patting his lover's head.</p><p>0o0o0</p><p>“Come on Monkey King. Stand up” he groaned while glaring at the older man who was currently wrapped around his waist.</p><p>“Do you need help Echizen?” he heard Oishi ask him. Nodding his head in response, he was about to grab for his hand, when Atobe had grabbed on his senpai's wrist while glaring at the other man. Oishi felt fear as he stared back in shock at the other’s eyes, whisking his hand away from his tight grip, he held his hurting wrist from the pain.</p><p>Ryoma was now annoyed by his behavior, and angry. Glaring at Atobe, he grabbed for the arms around his waist. He flung it away from his hold, making the clingy man fall in shock. </p><p>“Damn Bastard. You’re bothering my teammates. If you’re gonna act like this. Then Leave.” he scolded, arms crossing in front of his chest, while fiercely glaring at his partner.</p><p>Atobe felt guilty for what he had done to Oishi. He stood up from the floor and wrapped his arms around his pair again. “I’m sorry” he mumbled softly to his pair, who was now tired with him clingy all over him, </p><p>“Say that to Oishi-senpai.”</p><p>Atobe nodded his head, with his head still buried deep on the crook of his neck. He turned towards the bewildered group and apologized to the Vice-captain when he met his eyes. He then pressed his head back to Ryoma’s shoulder and sniffed his pair from his neck. Making Ryoma, trying to hold the shiver running all over his skin.</p><p>“Now, now. Since everything is good, Echizen, please guide your pair to the other room on the second floor”</p><p>Echizen nodded his head, and unhook the arms of his pair around his shoulder. Holding onto his hand instead he dragged his partner away from the crowd. As he was walking, he could still feel the eyes of his teammates, glaring at his pair for being too clingy.</p><p>0o0o0</p><p>Echizen closed the door to the room and placed his pills at the table. He stared at the back of his pair, who was still standing close beside him. Sighing, he grabbed for his arm and dragged him to the bed. It didn’t take too long for the older male to sleep, once his body had hit the bed.</p><p>The dark green haired lad stood up, and turned off the lights of the room, allowing the moon’s light into their room. He walked towards the bed and sat. Gazing at the sleeping body beside him, he laid down on the bed on his stomach. He didn’t want to admit it, but he found his lover handsome and kind to his friends. Though he has a slight narcissistic side on him and an annoying monkey to boot when it comes to him.</p><p>He turned on his back and was starting to doze off.</p><p>Minutes passed and he felt some presence on top of him. Opening his eyes from the sudden pressure around his body, his eyes were wide in shock to find his partner hovering on top of him.</p><p>“What are you doing? Go back to sleep” he stuttered in fear, as he watched the intense stare of his lover back at him.</p><p>“Keigo?” he asked again, worried. He was about to ‘what was wrong’, but failed. Since the older male had pressed his lips to his. He pressed his hand to his chest to push him away but did nothing, as the man was currently stronger than him </p><p>He turned his head to the side, allowing his lips to be freed. “What’s wrong with you. Keigo. Stop” he cried out in fear while trying to get away. But the older man didn’t listen and held his chin and pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Echizen’s eyes were now wide in shock, as he can’t help but feel his tongue moving around his mouth. His tears started to gather in his eyes, as he tried to push the older man away.</p><p>He immediately gasped for air once his pair had let go of his lips. He was still in shock and his body started to go weak, allowing Atobe to kiss him on his neck till he reached down to his chest. He felt the older male grab the hem of his shirt and place it over his shoulders, allowing his chest to be shown towards the alpha who was currently on heat. He begged again for him to stop, but the older male didn’t hear. Pressing his arms over his eyes, his tears started to fall from the assault. </p><p>Echizen felt mad at his pair and at himself for being weak, but he knew it was due to his pair's heat. Biting onto his lips, not wanting his moans to be released. But when his pair had sucked on his nipples, he can’t help but moan in surprise. Pressing his forearm on his mouth, he bit hard as he cried in disappointment and defeat. </p><p>Atobe didn’t realize what he was doing, as he unconsciously rubbed around his pair while he was snoring beside him. He tried to hold himself, but the scent he smelled off from his pair was just too much for him to endure. Kissing and sucking on the younger males’ chest, he left kiss marks wherever he could. He was about to go down to his stomach. When he heard a sniff from his pair.</p><p>He sat up on top of his pair’s body and watched the other boy cry. He didn’t know what he did and he wasn’t quite aware of what he did wrong. But watching him shed tears and holding his cries, felt pain inside his heart. He unconsciously placed his hand on his pair's cheek.</p><p>“I’m sorry” he whispered to his ears while grabbing for his arms and pressing a kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry” he mumbled again, as he lied to his side, and grabbed his pair while wrapping his arms tightly around him. </p><p>Ryoma was left in shock and daze as he listened to his pair say “I’m sorry” repeatedly. Smiling to himself, he pressed his head to his chest and sniffed.</p><p>'It’s alright,' he thought while patting his hand on his lover’s back.</p><p>0o0o0</p><p>Hours later when the sun was up. Echizen was surprised to see his lover kneeling on the floor, furiously apologizing about something. Embarrassed and ashamed after remembering what happened earlier. He turned his head to the side shyly, while assuring his pair that it was fine. However, Atobe was worried and even guiltier after seeing the wound on his lover's forearm again.</p><p>"Then, at least there must be something I can do? I didn't think that I would act aggressively towards you. Forgive me Ryoma"</p><p>"It's fine I said" he huffed and stood up from the bed.</p><p>"But" Atobe trailed off watching his pair picking up his pill bottle.</p><p>Echizen turned his attention back to him and sighed. "Keigo" he called out as he walked closer back to him. Atobe raised his head in turn since he was still kneeling on the floor. He suddenly felt his chin being lift up and soft lips being pressed to his. "If I say it's fine. It's fine. Okay?" Atobe watched his lover smirked and pressed another kiss over his lips. Echizen then stood up properly and left the door before stating his favorite line to his pair.</p><p>"Mada Mada Dane"</p><p> END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>